RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) devices/tags are compact electronic devices mounted on a structure such as, for example, an identification card and/or a wristband for tagging a specific object. Such RFID tags are generally designed for receiving and storing identification and other data associated with the object attached thereto. The RFID tags can be configured in association with objects in order to effectively identify, authenticate, inventory, check-in and check-out the objects in a wide range of business applications such as, for example, warehouses, retailers, stores, dealerships, parking lots, airports, train stations and so forth. RFID tags can be utilized by, for example, merchants, sellers, buyers, surveyors, retailers, libraries, pharmacies, hospitals, and the like in order to effectively distribute, sell, and track information with respect to the objects.
Conventionally, an automated vending machine can be adapted for performing retail sales and handling returns with respect to the objects/items based on the RFID tag associated with the object. Such vending machines are unable to handle tampering of the objects returned by the customer upon making a poor choice. Additionally, the prior art approaches for keying the RFID tags with respect to the objects are insecure and cumbersome. Furthermore, the RFID tags are operated independent of the object and therefore unable to provide a tramper resistant solution with respect to the objects in varying commercial/retail applications.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved tamper resistant RFID tag circuit apparatus and method for keying a RFID tag with respect to an object, as described in greater detail herein.